Performers considered for DS9 roles
This is a list of performers who were considered for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine roles, but ultimately did not appear in the role in the final episode or film. Performers listed here have been verified as having been considered by Star Trek personnel for a particular role on Trek in which they ultimately did not appear. Richard Dean Anderson (born 1950) was reportedly considered for the role of Commander Benjamin Sisko. Anderson came to the spotlight for his role of the title character in the television series MacGyver from 1985 to 1992. He was later took the better know role of Jack O'Neill in the television series Stargate SG-1 from 1997 through 2007, Stargate Atlantis from 2004 to 2007 and Stargate Universe from 2009-2010. Jeff Conaway (1950 – 2011) was reportedly approached for an unspecified guest role on either Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or Star Trek: Voyager, but declined. Conaway mentions the offer in the DVD audio commentary for the Babylon 5 TV movie Thirdspace. Conaway was a series regular as Security Chief Zack Allan on the Babylon 5 series, along with Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, Patricia Tallman, Robert Rusler, and Tracy Scoggins. He also reprised the role in the aforementioned Thirdspace (which co-starred Clyde Kusatsu), River of Souls (with Joel Brooks), and A Call to Arms (with Tony Todd). Conaway is best known for his role as Kenicke in the 1978 film adaptation of the musical Grease and as taxi-driver/struggling actor Bobby Wheeler on the sitcom Taxi (with Christopher Lloyd). Michael Dorn :Main article: Michael Dorn Michael Dorn was to appear as the mirror universe counterpart of his Next Generation character, Worf in . The schedule conflicted with the filming of TNG. Less than two years later, Dorn became a regular on the series and he finally played the in and . Michelle Forbes :Main article: Michelle Forbes Michelle Forbes was originally planned to reprise her role as Ro Laren in the series, turning the character into a regular (possibly the first officer of Deep Space 9). Forbes turned down the offer, and the character became the basis for Major Kira Nerys. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) As Forbes explained: "It was, again, about wanting variety in my career. If I'd gone on to do DS9, I might not have had the variety I've been lucky to have in my career. That's not to say I wasn't grateful for the opportunity; I genuinely was. However, I had to make a choice that felt right for me, which was a difficult one, especially as a young actor being offered a steady job." (TV Zone Magazine, January 2005) Robert Foxworth :Main article: Robert Foxworth Robert Foxworth auditioned for a guest role in (most likely as Goran'Agar). He would be cast later in the season as Admiral Leyton in the two-part and , as well as Vulcan administrator V'Las in the Star Trek: Enterprise season four episodes , and . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Whoopi Goldberg :Main article: Whoopi Goldberg Whoopi Goldberg was approached to do a cameo as Guinan in (where Martus Mazur would be revealed to be her wayward son), but had to turn it down as it conflicted with the filming of other projects (Goldberg also did not appear in any Next Generation episodes in the 1993-94 season). All references to Guinan were then removed from the episode's script. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Robert Goulet (1933 – 2007) was a Canadian singer and actor, who was approached to play Vic Fontaine after Frank Sinatra, Jr. turned down the role. He also passed on the offer. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) James Darren was the final choice to play both prime universe Vic Fontaine, and his mirror universe counterpart in . Goulet played a variety roles in film and television, including the TV-movie version of the musicals Brigadoon (1966), Carousel (1967), and Kiss Me Kate (1968), and appearances on such series as Mission: Impossible, Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), The Love Boat, and Murder, She Wrote (starring William Windom). He also appeared in movies like Beetle Juice (1988, with Winona Ryder) and The Naked Gun 2 ½: The Smell of Fear (1991, with Peter Mark Richman, Tim O'Connor, and John Fleck). Goulet provided his singing voice for the animated film Toy Story 2 (2000), which also featured the voices of Wallace Shawn and Kelsey Grammer. Martha Hackett :Main article: Martha Hackett Martha Hackett auditioned for the role of Jadzia Dax, but lost out to Terry Farrell. She was subsequently cast as the pilot Androna in the final Star Trek: The Next Generation episode , only to have her scene cut from the episode. Nevertheless, she was cast on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, months later as the Romulan T'Rul in and . Soon after, she was approached for yet another role, this time on Star Trek: Voyager, in the role of the treacherous Seska. Charles Hallahan (1943 – 1997) was a veteran character actor who was cast to play Liam Bilby in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . He and actor Nick Tate were both up for the role, but director Allan Eastman (who had suggested Tate for the role) and producer Ira Steven Behr (who suggested Hallahan) chose Hallahan due to his resemblance to Miles O'Brien actor Colm Meaney, which they believed would give the characters a father-son quality to them. Sadly, Hallahan died of a heart attack before production began, and Tate assumed the role in Hallahan's memory. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion; Find a Grave entry) Hallahan is best known for his role in . His other film credits include Silkwood (1983), Pale Rider (1985), Fatal Beauty (1987, starring Whoopi Goldberg and Harris Yulin), True Believer (1989), Stuart Baird's Executive Decision (1996), and Dante's Peak (1997). He also made guest appearances on shows like Hawaii Five-O, M*A*S*H, Hill Street Blues, Law & Order, Murder, She Wrote, and NYPD Blue and had recurring roles on Hunter, The Paper Chase, and Grace Under Fire. Famke Janssen :Main article: Famke Janssen Famke Janssen is believed to have been offered the role of Jadzia Dax but she turned it down, wanting to focus on a film career rather than television. She had previously played Kamala in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . The role of Jadzia Dax eventually went to Terry Farrell. Interestingly the forehead ridges seen on Trill in were discarded in favor of spots similar ones seen on Kamala. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) She went on to play Jean Grey in the wildly successful X-Men film franchise (with Patrick Stewart). James Earl Jones (born 1931) was among the final few actors considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko, but eventually the role went to Avery Brooks. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) During a career which spans nearly fifty years, Jones appeared in numerous film and television projects. He is probably most famous for voicing the character of Darth Vader (played by David Prowse) in the original Star Wars trilogy and subsequent films and video games – a role which in the of the films was handled by Brock Peters, who, in fact, played Sisko's father during DS9's run. He also lent his voice to the acclaimed animated feature The Lion King (1994), which also featured the voices of Whoopi Goldberg, Madge Sinclair, Frank Welker, and Brian Tochi. In live-action, Jones played the first African-American president in The Man (1972), which was directed by Joseph Sargent and also featured William Windom, Barry Russo, Garry Walberg, Vince Howard, and music by Jerry Goldsmith. His other feature film credits include Swashbuckler (1976, with Sid Haig and directed by James Goldstone), Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977, with Louise Fletcher), Coming to America (1988, with Madge Sinclair), Three Fugitives (1989, with Alan Ruck, Bruce McGill, and Brian Thompson), The Hunt for Red October (1990, with Gates McFadden and Daniel Davis), Patriot Games (1992, with music by James Horner) and Sommersby (1993, with William Windom). His television credits include guest roles in series such as L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen), Stargate SG-1, and Homicide: Life on the Streets (starring Michelle Forbes). He also appeared in miniseries such as Jesus of Nazareth (1977, with Christopher Plummer) and Roots: The Next Generations (with Percy Rodrigues, Jason Wingreen, Brock Peters, Paul Winfield, Logan Ramsey, Bill Quinn, Patricia Smith, music by Gerald Fried, and partially directed by John Erman). Eriq La Salle (born 1962) was also among the final group of actors considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko before the role ultimately went to Avery Brooks. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) La Salle is best known for his role as Dr. Peter Benton on the highly acclaimed medical drama ER, which he played from 1994 to 2002. Outside ER he appeared in guest roles in series such as Spenser: For Hire (starring Avery Brooks), Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), The System, Without a Trace and 24. He also made appearances in feature films, including Coming to America (1988, with Madge Sinclair), Jacob's Ladder (1990), Color of the Night (1994, with Scott Bakula, Brad Dourif, and Jeff Corey), and One Hour Photo (2002). Chase Masterson :Main article: Chase Masterson Chase Masterson auditioned for the role of Mardah, Bajoran Dabo girl and girlfriend to Jake Sisko in . Actor Avery Brooks, who was directing the episode, did not find their age difference between her and Cirroc Lofton plausible as a love interest for Jake. Nevertheless, producers liked Masterson's playful performance enough that they would later bring back as another Bajoran dabo girl and love interest, Leeta, who, unlike the single-appearance Mardah, would recur in seventeen episode over five seasons. Malcolm McDowell :Main article: Malcolm McDowell Malcolm McDowell wanted to play a role on Deep Space Nine. He only wanted to appear in an episode directed by his nephew, Alexander Siddig, and after his appearance as Doctor Tolian Soran in , he would have to play an alien, which he did not want to do. Tracy Middendorf :Main article: Tracy Middendorf Tracy Middendorf also auditioned for the role of Mardah in , though Jill Sayre ultimately won the role. Middendorf would later become the second of three actresses to play Tora Ziyal, appearing once in . Tim Blake Nelson (born 1964) is the American actor, writer and director who auditioned for the role of Quark. Nelson thought the role was a natural fit for him, asserting that he "basically is a Ferengi." The part went to Armin Shimerman, which Nelson claimed left him "heartbroken." He began finding steady film work years later with directors such as Joel and Ethan Coen who, according to Nelson, were looking for "Human Ferengis." As Nelson stated, his "Ferengi career came, it just came later." Nelson first achieved recognition for his role as Delmar in the Coen brothers' acclaimed 2000 comedy O Brother, Where Art Thou? He has since had supporting roles in such films Steven Spielberg's Minority Report (with Patrick Kilpatrick, Neal McDonough, and George D. Wallace), Holes (with Eric Pierpoint, Jeff Ricketts, and Rick Worthy), Syriana (with Alexander Siddig, Christopher Plummer, Robert Foxworth, and David Clennon), The Astronaut Farmer (starring Virginia Madsen), and 2008's The Incredible Hulk. He has also written and directed such films as 2001's The Grey Zone (based on his own play) and Leaves of Grass (for which he cast Josh Pais). Iggy Pop :Main article: Iggy Pop Iggy Pop was approached to play Grady in , but he was unavailable due to a music tour in Spain. Ira Steven Behr, a fan of his work, pushed Iggy Pop to be cast for a role in the series, which resulted in him getting to play Yelgrun in three years later. Andrew Robinson :Main article: Andrew Robinson Andrew J. Robinson originally auditioned for the role of Odo, and was briefly considered for the role of Laas in , before they ultimately decided on J.G. Hertzler for the part. The creative staff thought Robinson's voice was unmistakable, and fans of Garak were very protective of the character, and wouldn't allow Robinson to play another role. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Martin Sheen (born 1940) is the multiple award-winning American actor, who was originally considered for the role of Section 31 operative Luther Sloan in and consequent episodes. Producers finally chose William Sadler for the part. As Ira Steven Behr explained, "We needed someone who had real power as an actor, who could keep you from jumping to a final conclusion about his character." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Since the early 1960s, Sheen has established himself as a successful actor in both film and television. One of his earliest credits is "Nightmare", a 1963 episode of The Outer Limits, directed by John Erman, written and produced by Joseph Stefano and featuring Willard Sage, Whit Bissell, David Frankham, Bernard Kates, John Anderson, and Vic Perrin as the Control Voice. Also, Fred B. Phillips provided make-ups for the series, while Robert Justman served as first assistant director. His other television credits include episodes of Mission: Impossible ("Live Bait", with Dick Dial and John Crawford), Hawaii Five-O (including "Time and Memories", with Diana Muldaur), The F.B.I. (including "A Second Life", directed by Ralph Senensky and featuring George Sawaya, "Condemned" with James B. Sikking and "The Dynasty" with Ian Wolfe), Medical Center (starring James Daly, including "A Duel with Doom", with Marj Dusay), Columbo, and Two and a Half Men. In 1998 Sheen starred in the television film, Babylon 5: The River of Souls, based on the popular science fiction series running concurrent with Deep Space Nine. This telefilm also featured Tracy Scoggins. Sheen's most famous television role is that of President Josiah Bartlet in the popular series The West Wing, which ran from 1999 to 2006. In feature films, Sheen has appeared in numerous acclaimed projects, including Francis Ford Coppola's classic Vietnam drama Apocalypse Now (1979), The Final Countdown (1980), Gandhi (1982), The Dead Zone (1983, with Anthony Zerbe), Wall Street (1987, with Saul Rubinek), Gettysburg (1993, with W. Morgan Sheppard), Dilinger and Capone (1995, with F. Murray Abraham, Stephen Davies, Catherine Hicks, Jeffrey Combs, Clint Howard, and Bert Remsen), Catch Me If You Can (2002, with Thomas Kopache and Malachi Throne), and The Departed (2006, with Mark Rolston). Sheen has also branched out into video games with his portrayal of the Illusive Man in Mass Effect 2 (2010) and Mass Effect 3 (2012), which also featured the voices of Jennifer Hale, Raphael Sbarge, Robin Sachs, Keith Szarabajka, Michael Dorn, Armin Shimerman and Dwight Schultz. Frank Sinatra, Jr. (1944-2016) was an American singer, songwriter, conductor and occasional actor, the son of Frank Sinatra. He was originally approached to play Vic Fontaine during the fourth season, after he turned out to be a fan of the show. Despite finding the role interesting, Sinatra turned it down, saying he only wanted to play an alien character. Finally the role went to James Darren. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Sinatra is best known as a vocalist and composer, who worked as his father's musical director and conductor from 1988. He also performed successfully with his own acts, touring thirty countries as early as 1968. Alongside his musical career, he occasionally appeared in film and television, including A Man Called Adam (1966, directed by Leo Penn), Zebra Force (1976, featuring Charles Dierkop and Anthony Caruso) and episodes of The Dean Martin Comedy Hour, Mercus Welby M.D., and The Love Boat. He also voiced himself in two episodes of Seth MacFarlane's animated series, Family Guy. Tony Todd :Main article: Tony Todd Tony Todd was one of the original actors considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko but was beat out by Avery Brooks. Besides appearing as Worf's brother Kurn in episodes of The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, Todd played Sisko's son, Jake in . He also appeared later as a Hirogen in . He also provided his voice for a number of Star Trek video games. Robert Walker :Main article: Robert Walker Robert Walker was approached in 1997 by the producers for a role on the sixth season of Deep Space Nine. He turned down the offer, as he was "not interested in renewing his acting career." David Warner :Main article: David Warner David Warner was approached by the producers for the role of Akorem Laan in . According to Ira Steven Behr, Warner wanted to do the role, but his wife talked him out of it, as they were on a vacation. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) Previously Warner played three roles in Star Trek: St. John Talbot in , Chancellor Gorkon in , and Gul Madred in and "Part II". Category:Production lists AAB AAB